Generally, IoT is a concept whereby physical devices or user equipment embedded with electronics, sensors, software and network connectivity are able to collect and exchange information with one another. With the Internet increasingly becoming engrained in people's daily activities, more personal electronic devices are becoming interconnected. As a result, the IoT allows for an unprecedented collection of data relating to a user, facilitating an understanding of a user's environment, behavior, and/or how well various devices associated with the user perform.
Ensuring trust, privacy, safety, and/or security (“TPSS”) within the IoT provides unique challenges. Traditional security and/or security management technologies may be difficult to implement in connected networks. This may be attributed, for example, to the use of ad hoc networks, a variety of controls, communications pathways/channels, etc. in an IoT that may be hidden from a user. This often leads to fewer IoT devices being implemented with TPSS.
Many conventional IoT networks do not have user-friendly attributes for sharing control of IoT devices. Users have to share their account credentials with members in their network, providing either full control or withholding access to selected functionalities. Moreover, many architectures lack functionality for managing permissions on a per-user basis. For those that do, each additional user must be manually added by users with administrative rights.